Time
by Iniysa
Summary: An accident takes Zenon on an adventure she will never forget! WIP! Modified! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Time  
By: Lauren Freeman

Disclaimer: I don not own Zenon, I am making no money from this story.

Summery: An accident takes Zenon on an adventure she will never forget!

A/N: Wow, It's been so long since I have even seen the word Zenon. I was going through my stories and low and behold here was one I had started, almost finished but had not touched in literally years! So I decided the next time I had a day off I would finish it and post it. Here you go, sorry about the long wait. I don't know how I forgot about this story. :) It's been so long since I up-dated you might want to start it over if you don't remember what happened. Thanks for reading, R/R!

Time  
By: Lauren Freeman

Present Day 2045

Zenon stepped in to her parent's lab, a large smile plastered on her face as she greeted her parents.

"Zenon, we found this large box in the supply ship, while we were un-loading the supplies from it's last supply run. No one know what it is or how it got there, but it really is interesting, we are about to do some tests, would you like to watch?" Zenon's father, Mark asked. Zenon smiled, she secretly loved it when she was aloud to watch the experiments her parents worked on. She nodded and took a seat in a chair right outside the lab. The walls were made of glass so that others could watch. She looked at the medium sized machine sitting on the lab's table. Buttons were all over it, in many colors, on a little screen the numbers glowed green. No one was sure what it meant, but Zenon new her parents would find out. The numbers read///2/0/3/0/1/1/1/5/ from where Zenon sat she could also see a strange looking tube type thing directly in front of her. Her parents walked in to the room and spoke to the room's computer.

"November fifteenth two thousand forty-five experiment seven hundred and thirty three of this year. After carefully recording all visual data, we are ready to begin experimentation, now pushing red button." The machine started to hum a bright pink light surrounded it. Making sure everything was being recorded they moved on. "Now pushing green button," A bright white light shot out of the strange tube straight at Zenon. Zenon could hear her mom and dad scream her name before everything went black.

The first thing Zenon noticed as she woke up was that her head hurt, a lot. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a large white room. She was laying in one of ten beds, all filled with other teenagers she had never seen before. She quickly sat up and almost fell back down feeling sick. She looked at her arm and found that there was some sort of tube sticking inside of it. Upon closer observation, she recognized it as an old fashion IV she had seen pictures of in her history books. An annoying beeping caught her attention behind her; she looked back and found a large screen with all sorts of words and pictures that only served to confuse her. A wire came out of the screen and went to a plastic bracelet which was wrapped snugly around her right wrist. Zenon was extremely confused. 'What happened? How did I get here? Where is here?' She thought, as she laid back down on her bed feeling as if she was going to throw up. Before she could fall asleep, a man walked into the room and up to her bed. Zenon just starred at him with a look of confusion.

"Where am I?" Zenon asked quietly.

"You're in a children's hospital. Do you know your name?" The doctor asked.

"Zenon Carr, how did I get here?"

"We were hoping you could tell us, a friend of mine found you laying in a ditch. Do you know the date?"

"November fifteenth, twenty forty-five, a ditch? There are no ditches on the space station, there are no children's hospitals either, what's going on?"

"Twenty forty-five? Zenon, the year is only twenty- thirty. The space station, last I checked it was still being built, they only started building it a couple of weeks ago. Only a few scientists with their families and construction workers are up there right now."

"What? No! Twenty – thirty? Zedus Lupedus! What was that thing?"

2045

"Zenon!" the scream of Zenon's parents could be heard in room's three halls down. People came running to the lab, wondering what the girl had done now. They only found two distraught parents looking at the place where their daughter had just been seated. The commander of the ship walked in demanding to know what happened. Mr. Carr was the first to speak. "We...we were experimenting with this machine that was found, I invited Zenon to come watch the experiment, she seems to like watching them, she...she was sitting right there." The commander turned around and looked at the empty chair.

"I don't see her, where did she go?" The Commander asked. Miss. Carr spoke up next.

"We...we don't know, she was sitting right there when a beam of what appeared to be white light shot out at her, then she just disappeared."

"What do you mean she just disappeared? She has to be somewhere; I want a full search of this Space Station, now! Go! Let me know how the search goes, I have to go to the loading bay to meet our new scientist, maybe she can help."

"A new scientist?" Mr. Carr asked with a look of confusion. "Yes, I did not know anything about it until about fifteen minutes ago. By then she was already almost here, I am going to have to have a long talk with the company in charge of sending employees up here, I don't even know this lady's name or credentials. Just that she is a scientist and female. Now, once again let me know how the search comes out, I will be back soon." With that, he left.

The Commander walked in to the loading bay just as the doors opened. A tall woman, with thick long blond hair going all the way down to her thighs, walked out with three bags in her hand. She placed them on the ground when she saw the commander, a large smile on her face. 

"You must be the commander of this ship, I'm Zenon, your new Astrophysicist."

"Zenon, we have another Zenon here, glad to meet you."

"Good to meet you, too."

"I'm sorry what is your last name," the Commander asked. Zenon bit her bottom lip as she answered.

"Carr, my last name is Carr."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2030

Zenon starred at the doctor like he had lost his mind. She could not believe this was not happening. Either her friends were pulling the biggest practical joke in history, or that machine some how brought her back in time. Zenon fell back against the nice feather pillow behind her. She really wished they had those on the space station; they were very comfortable however, they took up unnecessary room. Afraid that the Doctor might think she was nut's she changed the topic.

"So you brought me here, umm...I guess all that twenty forty-five thing must have been a dream, I have always loved space." She said with a fake smile.

"I love dreams, maybe one day you really can go up on the space station, when it's finished of course." The doctor stated with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be...yeah." Suddenly Zenon was very aware of her language. 'Earth dose not live in space yet, no one talks like I do.' She was so deep in thought that she almost missed the doctor's next question.

"So Zenon, where are your parent's?"

"Oh there on...I, I don't know." 'What do I say?' she screamed in her head. "I have not seen them in along time. I don't really remember what happened, just that one day I was by myself." 

"How long ago was that?" The doctor asked.

'Zedus Lapedus, will he stop with the questions major?' "A year or two ago, I don't really remember what happened. I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's okay!" Zenon started to fake cry to add to the effect.

2045

"Excuse me?" The Commander asked.

"Okay, let's start over here. Hi, my name is Doctor Zenon Carr, your new Astrophysicist." 'Ge-wiz, this is really awkward, maybe I should have made up another name, no, I have to use my real name or this won't work.' She thought.

"Zenon...Carr, is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I will explain later, first I need you to get my parent's in your office ASAP, tell them to bring the machine."

"Excuse me?"

"You herd me, I will meet yawl in your office, come on we have a lot to do." The commander just stood there dumb-founded. Zenon smiled and turned him around; she walked him out of the bay and pointed towards the direction of the science labs. He finally started walking on his own, and Zenon headed back to the bay to grab her bags.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2032

A lot of things happened after that fateful day when Zenon Carr was sent back in time. Since no records of her could be found she was given new records, and a Texas ID card. She also had a new home. But to Zenon this was all another mission; she had to find away to get home. She was celebrating her 17th birthday that day and could not help but reflect on the last two years. The only thing she wanted today was go back to her own time. Having spent almost 15 years on the space station she knew exactly what kind of people they were going to hire on the Space Station. So she had begun to read and learn everything she could on space and science. Her adapted parents loved this, and encouraged it whole-heartedly, well the learning part anyways, Zenon never planned on telling them that she was from the future.

Zenon opened her first present inside she found a telescope. A huge smile crossed her face she had really wanted one of these. With it she could watch the space station being built. She went on to her next present; inside she found a textbook disk. She read the title on the box, a Astrophysics book. Although Zenon loved reading these, she had never owned one, she gave her adopted parents a questioning look, this brought a huge smile to there faces, they pulled out an envelope and handed it to Zenon. She ripped it open and found a piece of paper from the University of Houston. Zenon had sent in her transcript hoping to get in to what was by today's standard one of the best school's in the country. It was hard to get in to; she opened the paper and found that it was an acceptance letter. Along with it, was another paper stating she was going on a scholarship. Zenon almost fainted. 

2045

Zenon sat in the Commander's office waiting patently, she had waited 15 years for this moment, she could wait a few minutes longer.

--

The Commander walked with his mouth hanging open to the science labs where Zenon's parents were waiting for word on their daughter.

"Dr. Carr, please come with me to my office," the Commander spoke softly. A look of terror crossed the parent's faces. The Commander was quick to let them know that as far as he new Zenon was fine. They walked out of the labs and to the Commanders office. Zenon sat with her back to the door and her bags by the wall. When she heard the door open, she jumped up and had to hold herself back from hugging her parents. Instead, she shook their hands.

"You must be the new scientist, you will have to forgive us, an experiment in the lab's went wrong and our daughter disappeared. You look familiar, have we met before?" Zenon nodded. The Commander decided it was time for introductions. He turned to the parent's and said, Mr. and Miss. Carr, meet, Dr. Zenon Carr, Astrophysicist. Her parents looked confused for a minute, then shock spread across their faces. 

"Z...Zenon? Our Zenon?" Zenon nodded, tears started to run down her face. "How?" Mr Carr asked.

"The device in your lab." Zenon whispered.

"The device? It has the power to make people older?" Miss. Carr asked.

"No, it's a time traveling device. It sent me back in time...to the year 2030. I have spent the last 15 years earning up enough credentials to get on board this spacecraft. Can you believe I am 30 now? My plan was to get here before you turned on the device, but I could not get in fast enough."

"So, you have been living on Earth for the past 15 years, and you have been living up here for the past 15 years also?" Mr. Carr asked.

"Well yeah, only now I am down on Earth and I am up here now. Okay that made no since what's so ever. Your scientist you can figure it out."

"I don't believe this." Miss Carr, spoke quietly.

"Neither could I, when I woke up in Texas Children's Hospital 15 years ago with a headache like you wouldn't believe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2035

Zenon could not believe how long this mission was taking. The Space station was almost finished and she only had a BA in Astrophysics. She needed her doctor's to get on the shuttle, not to mention experience. At this rate, she was not going to get on the station before she was transported back in time. 'Study Zenon, you are not going to get anywhere if you fail this class.' Zenon thought to herself as she looked back down at her textbook on her small computer. She rolled her eyes, 'yeah right, I have way too much on my mind to study right now. I love school, what if I don't want to change what happened? I will have to re-live everything all over again. My adapted parents will have never have gotten someone to help out. Everything I am learning right now I will have to re-learn later. What if I don't discover my love for Astrophysics? What if I go into something I hate, and...shoot! Zedus Lapedus, I really need to study! Okay, I need to counter these thoughts if I am going to get through the night. Heck if I am going to get through this term. Okay, some other foster kid will get the chance to have great parents like the Holmes. Sure I might find something else to do, but knowing me, I would not go into anything I don't like. I will be living in space how could I miss a field like Astrophysics?'

---

2045

"It's really you? I want proof!" Miss Carr burst out. Zenon smiled, she new they would want proof.

"Sure, I could give you my history up until I went back in time, but for your scientific mind's you would want something a little more concrete. So how about a blood test? Compare DNA, with me now and me in the past. I know for a fact you have my records here, because I remember you taking my blood once every other month, to make sure all systems were go, as the doctor used to say."

"Still do, actually." Doctor Abigail Smith walked in to the room." Zenon looked up at her from her seat. 'How did she know to come in?' Zenon asked her self. Seeing the question in her eyes, the Doctor Smith answered her. "I heard we have a new crew member on board, it's my job to do tests on all members on this ship. My name is Dr. Smith, but everyone call's me Abby, and you are?"

"Zenon Carr, don't ask I will explain." Abby looked at Zenon strangely. "Abby, mom and dad here accidentally sent me back to the year 2030. It's taken me this long to get up enough credentials to get up here, I need you to take my blood, something you have to do anyways, and compare my DNA to the Zenon Carr you already have on record to prove what I am saying is real." Abby just stood there with her mouth hanging open. After a couple of minutes of silence, Abby shut her mouth and stood up straighter.

"Umm, okay I can do that, why don't we go to medical quarters." Zenon nodded and stood up. Everyone else quickly followed Abby and Zenon out the door. The trip to medical quarters was a quick one as it was only a few halls down from the commanders' office. Zenon sat on a bed and rolled up the sleeve of her right arm. The doctor quickly placed a blood tape on the inside of her arm, which would draw blood with no pain, and would leave no marks. Taking the tape off Zenons arm she placed it in a computer, its only job was to analyze blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

2043

Zenon smiled proudly as she gave a small wave to her adoptive family from the large stage she was walking up to. This was it, all of her hard work was paying off, and she was graduating with honors, a doctor in her field of Astrophysics. She already had a job lined up with the company responsible for sending people up to the space station; she was privileged to intern with them for the last two years. Now she would be paid for her work and would be in the last steps to getting her on board the space station. Many scientists' dream.

Zenon ignored the incredible weight the graduation gown held on her slim body, along with the massive amount of heat it generated. The Texas humidity and almost constant heat did not help. A giant smile spread across her face as she shook hands with high standing members of the scientific community and school officials. A fake rolled up paper diploma was handed to her, tied with a ribbon. Despite technologies advances something would never change. A dozen pictures were taken all around her as friends, family and professional photographers got in there snap shots for memory books. Finally, she pulled her tassel to the other side of her head signaling that she was no longer a student but a master in her field. With a sigh she stepped down and joined her fellow classmates as the rest of her class had there turn on the stage.

2045

The blood computer only took a few seconds to do it's job.

Zenon Carr

Age: 30

Blood Type: O+

Blood: Normal

Medical History:

Acute Myelogenous Leukemia2040

"Zenon?" Mrs. Carr exclaimed hugging her daughter. It's really you!" She cried.

"Leukemia?" Mr. Carr asked.

"Five years ago, it was a block in the road, I fought it and moved on. It hasn't reoccurred, so the doctors on Earth let me go." Zenon explained. "They still don't have a cure yet but they are close and I responded well to treatments. Which means I was only a semester behind."

Zenon laughed at the man sitting next to her. "So anyway this box is now headed for the space station! A time machine, yeah right!" Zenon stopped laughing.

"Wait, did you say a time machine?" Zenon asked.

"Yeah! Chris said he invented a time machine but no one would listen to him do he sent it up to the station where someone would look at it. But the whole getting it on to the ship was hilarious don't you think?" Tom asked.

"Yeah…funny…" Zenon jumped up. "Hey I have to go, pack you know? Umm I'll talk to you later!" Zenon ran off.

"Hey! But you already packed!"

Zenon ran straight to Chris's office.

"Chris! What have you done?" Zenon exclaimed.

"I did it because no one would believe me!" Chris defended himself.

"I believe you!" Zenon exclaimed.

"Why would you do that? You never even saw the thing!"

"I did! Because I am the one who accidentally is sent back in time! In a couple of hours my fifteen year old self is going to find herself in a children's hospital with suddenly no family in the year 2030! The entire reason I am here today is try to stop this from happening!" Then Zenon did something she had never done before, punched the man in the face before storming off."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

2045

"So what do we do now?" The commander asked.

"I need to see the machine. " Zenon stated, just before she had boarded the spaceship destined for the station, Chris had appeared with a large black eye and a handful of papers.

"These are my notes to the machine, hopefully it will help you do what you need to do."

Zenon pulled these notes from her pocket.

"What are those?" Her mom asked.

"These are the notes to the machine." She passed them to her father. "I looked though them on my way up here. Going back in time is easy enough; it's just a matter of changing the date and time, then pressing the red, followed by the green button. The key is taking the machine with you by holding on to it, or else if you go to far back you will be trapped until the machine is invented again, as I was."

"So what are your plans to go back to being 15?" The doctor asked.

"I-I don't know. I have worked so hard and so long for this, but once I turn back time I will disappear, the past will change, and I will have to start all over again…" Zenon sighed. "I don't know what to do…"

"Well we do want our Zenon back. The thought of us missing you growing up…" Her mom whispered. Zenon nodded.

"Alright, I have come to far to freak out now. " Zenon stepped up to the machine and flicked the date to today and the time for that morning. She then paused and turned around tears in her eyes.

"I love you, no matter what happens, know that I love you." She hugged both her parents before ushering them away from the machine. They were now crying as well.

With a deep breath, she hit the buttons she had seen her parents hit fifteen years before. The bright light surrounded her and she was gone.

Zenon woke again, this time in the medical quarters of the space station.

"Oh, what happened?" Zenon mumbled. She hadn't had a headache like this in a long time.

We found you in the middle of our lab; we were just about to do an experiment with a mysterious box. Who are you? Your blood states that your Zenon but Zenon is now back in her room." Her father stated, Zenon sighed.

"I am Zenon…" They looked at her in disbelief. "That box is a time machine, it will transport me fifteen years into the past where I will wake up in a children's hospital. It's a long story but I gain my doctorate in astrophysics so that I could come up here and stop this. Right now, strangely enough there are three of me out there. My fifteen-year-old self and my eight hours younger self-finding out about the time machine back on earth. But that is beside the point, whatever you do don't turn on the machine until I show you haw it works." Zenon took a deep breath. Her parents only stared at her with their mouths a gap.

"Yeah, a lot to take in I know. But…can I get up?" Zenon asked the doctor who nodded. Zenon slowly got out of bed and walked out of the area and over to the lab where the box sat. The others followed silently.

"This is a very dangerous piece of technology. Changing time is not something that was meant to happen, it could change thousands of futures, and the only reason I am doing this now is that it needs to happen for your sakes. I just hope I am not messing things up for the past to badly…anyway this is the front, whatever is standing in front of it at the time is what will go back in time. You would want to change the date and the time to where you want to go. You turn it on by hitting the red then the green button. That's basically it. I…" She did not get a chance to say anything else as a giant stab of pain echoed though her head. She screamed and in the distance the sound of fifteen-year-old Zenon, screaming could be heard as well. Both Zenons aged 30 disappeared, it would be fifteen years before they would be seen again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

2045

Fifteen year old Zenon Carr felt the worst pain she had ever felt before in her life. Information, shot into her head rapidly. Her own life, yet it was someone else filled her head, before it all became to overwhelming and she blacked out. She would not open her eyes again for three days.

Slowly Zenon opened her eyes to the since of de-ja-vu. She could remember faintly her other life, the one where she woke up in 2030. It was a strange feeling, but it was all there. Every experience, everything she learned.

"Zenon honey, your awake." The doctor smiled. Zenon nodded.

"Her memories…" Zenon started. "My memories…" This was way to confusing.

Her parents stepped in and rushed to her side.

"You had us so worried!" Her mom cried. Zenon cried as well. She was back in her old body; she had done what she set out to do. She was back.

The End


End file.
